thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lila Verbatim
Overveiwhttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lila_Verbatim?action=edit&section=1 Name: Lila Verbatim Title: The Violet Beauty Age: 17 Race: Human Sex: Female Height: 5'8 (172 cm) Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Birthdate: May 28th Bithplace: Red Forest Weapon: Nachtigall, and Wiber Fighting Style: Capoeira Likes: Books, and Reading in the Forest Dislike: Being crowded places Family: Zhiming Blodau (cousin) Color: Violet Team: LOVE Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRTz7UwPWko - Impa's Fate Appearancehttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lila_Verbatim?action=edit&section=2 Lila has beutiful, long, violet hair and lovely lavender eyes to match. She wears a pair of purple bells and white ribbons on it. She also wears a violet and white dress and a pair of BPHs. She also wears a small necklace in the shape of a bird. She also has a tatoo of a purple viper on her stomach that can be clearly seen because of her dress. Personalityhttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lila_Verbatim?action=edit&section=3 Lila is a very quiet person and prefers to keep her nose in a book then party. She also practices fighting in her free time when she is not reading. SHe also love the peace that the forest brings. She does not like large groups of people but also does not like to be utterly alone. That is why she goes to the forest and reads with the animals near her. She will defend herself if it comes to a battle and will never back down. She also gets annoyed if people mock her fighting style. She can also be very loyal to her friends even though she has none. She also is highly intelligent and knows a lot of things. She can even know who you are before you introduce yourself. Battlehttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lila_Verbatim?action=edit&section=4 Lila is a master of Capoeria. For those of you who dont know wht that is. Capoeria is a martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music. It mainly focuses on kicks as its main attack. The defense part is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. Lila's weapons Natchtigall an Wider are a pair of BPHs that shoot darts instead of normal bullets. There are three blades on each. They start at the toe end of the sole and end about five inches past the heel. Lila is also very flexable and is very well trained gymnist. Historyhttp://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lila_Verbatim?action=edit&section=5 Lila came from a very wealthy family. Lila's parents were both hunters and werent home often. So at a very young age Lila learned to be self-suficent. She also was trained by private tutors in gymnastics, figure skating, and ballet. She was also trained to be a huntress at a young age and never had time to be a normal kid. When not practiceing something she would spen hours reading books. At the age of 10 she had read all the books in her parents massive library. At the age of 12 she became a champion gymnast and became widely known. At the age of 14 she won a massive figure skating tournament. At the age of 15 she had mastered her BPH's and received a pair of special ones on her birthday. Category:Fanon Character Category:Tomai's Stuff Category:Hero